


Forever

by Jordanuwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dream is immortal, Flashbacks, George dies young, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Time Skips, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanuwu/pseuds/Jordanuwu
Summary: Dream is immortal and always knew that he was gonna outlive George. George dies of tuberculosis and Dream keeps a photo of him and George with him at all times to remind him of his lover and all the good times they've had together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 27





	Forever

So I got the inspiration for this from a tik tok made by _rosesoul_. Make sure to check out her account and the artwork that inspired this :) 

Dream had always known he was going to outlive George. He knew that one day George was going to die one day and leave Dream behind. Dream knew that he would never be able to see George in the afterlife. Dream had been cursed with immortality before he met George, because of it, he was afraid of developing attachments, so he avoided people. He didn't want the pain of losing the ones he loved the most, so he vouched to never fall in love with anyone. But a certain man changed that for him. 

He met George at a festival that was being held in the Kingdom L'manburg that George ruled over. The festival was to celebrate George becoming king as a matter of fact. All the festivities, food, and decorations- mostly food was what convinced Dream to stay, he only planned on staying for that one night and continue onto whatever adventures his feet took him on, but upon meeting George turned that around. Dream was in the middle stuffing his face with baked desserts, he hadn't had anything to eat for a few days so he was starving. 

He was at one of the food stands, grabbing the desserts with his dirtied hands from being out in the wilderness 24/7, getting stares as he wolfed down the apple turnovers, he was clearly the odd one out but he didn't mind in that moment until he turned around and standing there was George, who was dressed way better-and fancier than he was. Dream wore a mask over his face and bright green sweatshirt-clearly stolen and brown pants with dirty worned leather boots while George wore a fancy red cape adorned with white wool and a gold chain to keep it in place over his nice white dress shirt with a fancy blue scarf, decorated with a pin with his first initial carved into it and fancy jeans and shoes and the last thing, wad the crown with fancy jewels and gems in it. 

There was definitely a difference of lived there and who didn't. Dream was surprised and almost dropped his food from being startled by this fancy stranger. "Enjoying the festival?" He asked with a posh british accent, Dream quickly swallowed his food and wiped his face with his sleeve, attempting to clean the crumbs off his face and adjust his sweater and fix his messy blond hair. George giggled in amusement at Dream trying to make himself look presentable in front of the king "yea- yeah" Dream stuttered out, making George smile and chuckle again. Dream was quite embarrassed that the actual king had just seen him stuffing his face with desserts like a wild animal but George didn't seem to care much, he could tell Dream was an outsider, and he wasn't from around here. "You sure like those turnovers" George chuckled "heh heh I guess" Dream responded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. "Do you want a bag for those?" George asked, seeing that Dream was holding atleast 4 or 5 apple turnovers which left a stain on his sweater from the warm apple chunks soaking the crust slightly "uuuh" Dream hesitated for a moment "uh sure, a bag would be nice, I guess".

So George stepped around the counter to grab a paper bag so Dream wouldn't have to carry his turnovers all night, further dirtying his sweater and dumped them in the bag. George rolled up the bag and put a clip on it to keep it closed and handed it to Dream. "aww man, my sweater is all stained now!" Dream said, looking at the dark spot on his hoodie "hmm that's okay, I can lend you a new one" George offered "oh no, I-" Dream tried to explain that he wasn't planning on staying but George insisted "Can't go around looking like that" "come on, follow me to the castle, I'll get you some clean clothes" George grabbed Dreams ruff, scarred hand and took Dream into the castle. Even the inside of the castle was fancy as shit, Dream felt like he definitely shouldn't be here but George continue down the large hall to his bedroom. They walked until George stopped at two dark oak doors and took Dream inside. George's room was fairly large, a king size bed sat at the end of the room and walk in closet that George was rummaging through for any clothes that Dream could wear. Dream felt extremely awkward, standing in a strangers bedroom while he looked for an outfit for him to wear.

George finally decided on a dress shirt, with a black top over it and a tie, jeans and a nice pair of expensive looking shoes. "Put these one and I can have one of the maids get your old clothes cleaned up for you" Dream took the clean clothes, George sat down at his desk, facing the window and watching the activity outside while Dream changed, but George couldn't help but catch Dreams reflection in it, he tried to look away but he couldn't get his eyes off of Dreams body which was muscular and littered with scars, and was that a bit of chest hair? Fuck, George needed to stop watching this man get dressed behind him. He tried to focus on watching the festival outside the window but Dreams reflection was distracting him, he just wanted him to be done already so they could get back to the festivities. If this couldn't get any more awkward, Dream caught George watching him in the reflection "you starrin?" Dream asked nonchalantly. George turned red in the face, embarrassed that Dream caught him looking, but Dream laughed, he thought it was funny that he made George turn so red, he found it kind of cute. 

Once he was done changing, George called in one of his maids to take Dreams old clothes and wash them while they were out at the festival. Dream couldn't lie, he liked the outfit George gave him, it wasn't too fancy but it was presentable and wouldn't draw any attention towards him. "Come on, let's go!" "Let's go enjoy the festival!" George said excitedly and Dream followed him out of the bedroom and back outside. That night the two enjoyed music, dancing and more food, it ended up being one of the best nights of Dreams life, he had only planned on staying for a bit and than being on his way the same night but he was glad he stayed to really enjoy it. After all the fun, the two men sat together, watching the stars and enjoying the sound of crickets in the grass, just chatting about their very different lives though Dream never brought up his curse, and he would never talk about to George ever. 

"man" "I'm getting tired" George yawned, his starting to get sleepy, tomorrow would be his first official day as the new king of L'manburg. "Heh I should process get going too" Dream smile softly at George, both getting up and walking back together "Hey" "I never got your name" "It's Dream" "and you?" "George" "Well it was nice hanging out with you tonight George" "Me too" George said. "Ide better get going now I guess, tomorrow is a big day for you so I better be on my way than" "I'll see see you again if I ever come back here" Dream turned around and started walking alway "Wait!" "Your leaving already?" "I've got stuff to do" "But it's so late!" "The woods are dangerous at night, Zombies, Spiders, Creepers.." "A couple of zombies isn't anything I can't handle" Dream continued walking away while George followed "Come on, at-least stay the night" George begged "Look I can get a room set up for you just for this night, than you won't risk getting eaten or killed out there". 

The thought of staying the night did sound pretty good to Dream and George was right, what if he did get killed out in the woods while it was night? Dream thought about it. "Okay" "I guess I could stay" "Just for the night though" Dream specified. He saw Georges face light up, glad that he convinced him to stay-even if it was just for that night. "Alright!" "Come on than, we gotta get you a room." Dream followed behind the shorter man inside and he led him to one of the spare bedrooms, one not too far from Georges. It was smaller than his but Dream didn't mind that, the room looked nice and cozy and reminded him of the cabin him and his family used to live in when he was a child. "I hope it's okay, we don't have very many spare bedroo-" "it's fine" Dream interrupted. "The room is fine" he said. "well I can go get some pijamas for you if you want-" "that would be fine" So George went to fetch Dream some pj's so he wouldn't have to sleep in current outfit. Dream sat down on the bed while he waited, taking in his surroundings, he wasn't used to this, he was used to making himself a temporary spot in the woods to sleep at night, hidden away from any monsters that could get him. 

"Back" George said when he walked in the door with Dream's sleep wear folded neatly in his arms and placed them on the bed beside him "Thanks George" "Is- that all?" "I can get you more things if you need it" Dream stood up, "it's fine" He said, placing his fingers on Georges lips. "I'm only staying the night" and he leaned in and kissed George right there. He had such soft lips while Dreams were chapped and had a scar on them. Georges was face red and he was completely dumbfounded by Dreams kiss, He didn't say anything and turned to leave the room "Good night George" Dream said. George didn't respond and left Dreams room to go to his. 

For some reason, even after Dream said he would leave in the morning he stayed. There was just something about George that kept him there and soon that castle was his new home. And he spent more and more time with George when ever he was off duty. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. They started dating after month four and Dream now slept with George in his bedroom. Dream also got a job as captain of the royal guard, the job suited him well with his experience fighting monsters and his natural ability to lead others. L'manburg was doing well, the kingdom was happy and there was peace in the thriving land. Dream and George dated for 2 years before George's passing. It seemed like any other day, Dream was on duty and George was assumed to also be doing his job but little to his knowledge, George had fallen ill and was resting in bed that day. Dream wasn't very worried at first as the doctor assumed it to be a fever and he could get better with medication and lots of rest but after a week of that, his condition was getting worse. He started losing his appetite and getting severe fatigue. He kept saying how his chest hurt and his skin was losing colour. The doctor read all those signs as tuberculosis, a disease that affects the lungs and was quite deadly. 

For days Dream refused to leave George's side, every chance he had, he stayed by George, trying to get him to eat but he always refused. Dream couldn't bare to see his lover in such a state, seeing his pale, skinny sleeping body broke his heart, he wished he could help him, but there wasn't any way to cure him. More weeks past by and George still wasn't at all any better, Dream couldn't do his guard duties anymore because all he wanted to was be with George. George was more important to him than his duties. Dream started talking to George while he was asleep, he probably couldn't hear Dream but he didn't mind that, he just wanted George to get better, no matter how long it took. 

On a bright and beautiful sunny day, while George was sleeping, Dream decided to go out and get something special for George. He gathered up all the money he had and walked down to the nearest jewelry shop. The store was filled all sorts of gold and silver necklaces, watches and rings. But Dream wasn't looking for a normal ring for George, he didn't want a ring that you wear for fashion. He was looking for the wedding rings and he wanted one that he knew George would like. The man working behind the counter helped Dream pick one out, sapphire going through the middle and the rest was shiny gold, Dream payed the man and took the ring which was safe in its box in a little blue paper bag with white tissue paper to hide what's inside. Thanking the man, Dream headed back to the castle to see George and give him his gift. 

Quietly, Dream opened and shut the door behind him, holding the bag behind his back and he gently shook George awake "George" His eyes opened slowly "I got something for you" he said "what is it?" George asked, tiredly "Sit up and I'll show you" Dream helped George sit, placing a pillow behind him so he would be comfortable. Dream handed the bag to George and watched him open it, his eyes went as big as saucers when he pulled out the little dark blue box "Dr-Dream.." He opened it up, gasping when he saw the ring inside. George didn't know what to say, he was in awe, Dream placed it on his middle finger "Dream what is this?" "It-It isn't" "it is George, it is!" "How do you like it?" George was still shocked "I- don't know what to say" "Its beautiful" Dream got down one knee, holding George's hand with the ring on it "George..." he watched intently "will you marry me?" George teared up "Yes Dream!" "Yes! I will!" He cried. He reached out to hug Dream, almost falling off the bed if his boyfriend wasn't there to catch him. "whoah" "careful" Dream said, helping George back up "I love you George" "I love you too" George said, sobbing into Dreams shoulder "But what are we gonna do?" "I'm not better yet, how are we-" "We'll figure something out" Dream said "I promise" "Once your better, we can start planning!" He said excitedly. 

But George never got better, Dreams optimism was fading. The doctor said George didn't have long left to live and Dream was back to staying by George's side for days, never leaving. He wouldn't leave until George died in his bed. The day was cloudy and it was raining, Dream still sat by George, waiting for him to wake up from his sleep. "Hey" "You sleep good?" He asked, George's eyes fluttered open slightly to see Dream beside him "mmmmmmm" "How are you feeling?" Dream ask "uuuuugh" He took that as no. "You want anything?" no response. "hm". Hours went by before George finally woke up, Dream helped him sit up again and the two talked about stories from their lives, Dream told George about how he used to climb trees and sit in them for hours. For once George looked happy, even if knowing that he might die soon, he was just happy to be talking to Dream. And Dream felt the same way. "Hey Dream" "Do you remember the day we met?" George asked "The festival?" "Yeah" "and the photobooth?" "yeah.." "Well I sort of wanted you to have this" He said, handing Dream an old photo of them taken on the day George became king "I completely forgot about this photo until I found it in drawer" George pointed to his night stand "I found it yesterday and I thought you might like to have" He said. It was an old photo of Dream and George standing together in the booth, he remembered George dragging him in, he remembered watching the fire works and sitting on the hill afterwards, watching the stars and listening to the sound of the crickets. That was a day that Dream never forgot, this is day would be in his memory forever. 

Suddenly George started coughing, hard "George!" It wouldn't stop. Dreams eyes widened at the sight of the blood coming out of George's mouth, he was trying his best to wipe it away with his sleeve "George!" Dream was panicking, his eyes welled up "george..." "george...." George died in Dreams arms "no" "george.." The tears rolled down his cheeks, he held George's hand tightly and sobbed quietly. He couldn't believe George was gone. He wouldn't be able to see his smile again, or kiss him or hug him. ever again. He didn't have the will to leave and go get someone, he just waited until someone walked in and made him leave so George's body could be taken care of. The weeks passing by were a blur, all Dream thought about was George, eventually he left his job as a knight and went back to his life before George, having to hunt for his own food, build his own shelter and defend himself against monsters. He kept the picture of them as a way to keep George close to his heart, he hoped that George was okay in the afterlife. 

He hadn't spoken about George since his death, over 200 years ago, until his friend Techno saw the picture and asked who that was with him in the photo. The question brought back a flood of memories. Techno was the first person he told about George. Techno listened patiently to Dream telling him about his life with George. He hadn't fallen in love with anyone else again, he didn't want to risk the same pain he felt when George died. He missed him. He would do anything to go back to his old life with George, and maybe prevent his early death. They could spend a few more year's together and they would be happy. Dream will never forget George. He longed for a day that the curse would be lifted and he would get to see George again, but part of him knew that day might not ever come. Either way, keeping George in his memory made him stronger. He would never forget. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: boy this story took days to finish. 3k words is the most I've ever written in a story but I'm proud of myself for not abandoning it and finishing it. I'm not that experienced with writing so I hope to write more in the future and improve. Anyways I hope you liked this story. And again go check out the tik tok user that inspired this :)


End file.
